Ahn Yeohwe
Ahn Yeo Dwe, also known as Mio, is one of Dongtae's classmates that became a Dicer in the chaos of Byungchul's Death. Appearance Prior to becoming a Dicer Mio was obese, had pimples, and wore glasses. Her hair was dark and she had a huge piggish nose. After becoming a Dicer, she is one of only a few who changed beyond recognition, like Taebin. Currently, she has a slim, elegant body, flawlessly smooth skin, light brown hair, and big, clear green eyes. She is described, by a guy trying to hit on her, as slightly cat-like in appearance. History Mio has currently almost no backstory, and only rose to prominence as a character in recent chapters. She first appears when Dongtae, while fuming with jealousy and running away from where Taebin and Eunju are, bumps into her when he turns a corner. Later, she is seen looking on when Byungchul almost kills one of his bullies with strength acquired as a Dicer. She then vanishes from the story but reappears during the Pandora arc, when students are running amok in search for Dice. She was shown as a mysterious faceless girl who is seen collecting information on Eunju and is implied to be giving off Dice to people. When X starts the mass quest against Eunju, Mio does not take sides until late, when she abandons a spectator position and kicks Mr No-eyes down a staircase, apparently having decided to lend a hand to Dongtae and Taebin to protect Eunju. Still, she only enters the fray and shows her face when Dongtae decides to create a guild to contain Dicer misbehaviour. She then invites Dongtae unceremoniously to spend the weekend with her. Later, she is passing by while Eunju is being harassed by Dicer girls. Initially conflicted about it, Mio ends up saving her, and in the following exchange with Eunju, she obtains confirmation that the girl is not interested in Dongtae as anything other than a friend, and tells her in return what his real reason for creating the guild are. That same afternoon, she makes another move on Dongtae and invites him to share her umbrella in the walk home, going to the point of offering to accompany him to his home and cooking dinner for the two. She eventually tells him that she considers the guild utopian. Mio then receives a Golden Die quest from X asking her to "spend a good amount of time with Dongtae in his house". Before she has time to pursue that quest, though, X starts a new mass quest in which all B rankers are pit against each other in a fight. Contrarily to Dongtae and Taebin, she receives the quest, but lags behind to discuss Dice-related matters with the other two. When Dongtae rushes to rescue Eunju, she is again left behind to ponder the futility of her efforts. Abilities As a Dicer, Mio has combined her cleverness as a diligent student with great agility, and excels at extracting information from people, as well as using her kicks on the right time. She dissuades three bigger girls wielding a razor blade from attacking Eunju. Her A-rank ability is Clairvoyance or True Sight. She can see the character traits of the people around her via flat, pop-up "character description" panels listing their certain attributes such as name, age, height, weight, sex, and even their A-rank ability if they have one. By spending her dice points, she can discover and "see" even more about a person, such as what they looked like prior to becoming a Dicer. Her ability has been described like being in a library where she can read the "titles" of everyone she sees, but needs to use up dice in order to "read" them like books. Although Mio has not fought anyone since she obtained Clairvoyance, she could potentially use her A-rank ability to gather tons of useful data on her opponents and their fighting abilities to formulate strategies for defeating them. However, at the same time, it is not known how capable she is of fighting against other powerful, experienced A-rankers like Mooyoung and Taebin. Because of this, her principal ally in the A-ranker war, Dongtae, considers her to be easily targeted, and feels protective of her as a result. Personality Dicership gave Mio confidence to pursue her goals the same way as Dongtae, but she is much more straightforward than he is, being unafraid to speak her mind quite often, especially towards Dongtae. She will even criticize what she thinks is wrong in one's reasoning, and heavily tends to scold Eunju for her on reasoning at times. Although she is a kind, good-hearted girl, she still remains somewhat insecure due to her past self, and often masks that with displays of aggression. As a result, she reacts quite angrily at times when reminded of her former physical appearance, even in the form of a compliment, most notably coming from Eunju. Morally, Mio is similar to Dongtae: she believes Dice are valid ways for people like them to improve themselves and pursue happiness, and has not yet been seen pursuing quests that are detrimental to other people, although what she actually did to obtain so many Dice as to change herself completely has not been shown either. Currently, Mio is considered to be one of Dongtae's closest allies. She proves herself to be quite loyal to him in the War between the 16 A-Rankers when she chooses to be his only teammate despite his objections due to her safety. She is one of the few Dicers that Dongtae trusts completely, and as a result, he is quite protective of her, warning her to be careful when outdoors, and acknowledging that she will likely be targeted for her useful ability to read her enemies. Relationships 'Dongtae -' Mio has quite the crush on him. She admires his upright behaviour even while considering his notion of a guild utopian. If anything, she is more than a little pushy and not only sounds him out quite openly about his feelings for Eunju, in order to confirm that he is trying to leave them in the past, but she also offers to accompany him home and cook dinner for the two, apparently indifferent to his embarrassment and in full knowledge that she will be alone with him in his house. Her growing perception of Dongtae's feelings for Eunju does not stop her from pursuing him, although it has been wearing down on her. After acquiring her Clairvoyance A-Rank ability, although she wants to hear Dongtae's voice, she avoids seeing him in fear of his "character description" stating he may not have feelings for at all. During Dongtae's visit to her place, after coming all that way, she is able to muster the courage to view his "character description". Although it states he still "likes Eunju quite a bit", it also reveals he "likes Mio too". As a result, she feels relieved, but at the same time somewhat apprehensive, and playfully beats on him. She awaits his reply as to whether he will take her out to an amusement park together or not. 'Eunju -' Mio's feelings regarding Eunju are mixed. Like Dongtae, she has memories of being always treated with unprejudiced kindness and respect by her classmate, but she is annoyed at feeling indebted to Eunju. Mio also seems to understand, unlike most other students, that Eunju's reasons for not using Dice have nothing to do with a feeling of superiority or hypocrisy, even though she says she cannot understand what those reasons could possibly be. Mio also snaps back forcefully whenever Eunju compliments before becoming a Dicer due to her insecurities and feeling that Eunju's upbringing provides her with a lack of truly empathizing. She does recognize somewhat grudgingly that Eunju is the only person who did not make much of her extreme change in appearance. Although Mio may be jealous of Eunju due to the love Dongtae has for her, Mio still puts this aside in order to help Eunju in times of trouble, mostly out of her own feelings towards Dongtae. She is even honest enough to disabuse the notion that Dongtae saved Eunju in order to fulfill a quest and even revealed to her the prime reason of starting the guild was to protect Eunju. Category:Female Category:Dicer Category:Character